


Stupid

by Quick_Lunch



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Obsessive Behavior, Past Character Death, Rating May Change, probably not going to be so brotherly after a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quick_Lunch/pseuds/Quick_Lunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing in this world Tadashi was sure of.</p>
<p>And that was for his little brother to never find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAA forgive me i haven't written a fic in years my english might not be that good.  
> Please feel free to point out any errors! I didn't give myself too much time to proofread.

He was so small.

Tadashi stared wide-eyed at the chubby child in his arms. A tiny tuft of black hair on top his head, chubby arms wiggling slowly back and forth in his arms. Small fingers stretching and relaxing as if he was trying to grab something no one else could see. Tadashi felt the warmth of his father’s hand on his shoulder, but it was as if his gaze was locked on his little brother forever, and he never wanted to look at anyone else.

A barely audible sound suddenly erupted from the child in his arms. It sounded like the beginning of a cry, a request for milk, perhaps. Tadashi froze, prepared for the scrunched up face and a waterfall of tears. Their mother sat up in her hospital bed, ready to have her second son back in her arms.

But there was no crying, no tears, just a big, wide and toothless grin plastered on the child’s face, and a finger hooked around his big brothers thumb. He looked up with big, coffee brown eyes and they landed on Tadashi with the biggest smile his face could pull off and he looked as if he had the entire world in his chubby palms. His smile faltered a bit, and a soft sigh escaped his thin lips, but his eyes didn’t budge from its current target.

He could his parents gaze on him, they were probably worried that the way he was holding him was slightly off, or maybe he had been holding him for too long. But it didn’t feel like it. It felt like time was going by too fast or that time didn’t exist at all. Everything stopped when he held the little bundle of joy in his arms, and he didn’t care that his arms were getting tired.

Tadashi’s eyes softened, but the squeeze from the strong hand on his shoulder told him that it was time for his mother to get her rest, and for them to leave her alone for a bit.

“You have the rest of your lives together, don’t worry”. His father said, but Tadashi didn’t say anything back, he simply replied with his sarcastic pout.

When his father closed the door behind them, the baby was crying.

*

He was so young.

Hiro was only three years old.

If they ever had a sort of argument(which rarely happened), like Hiro toying with his bot figures, messing with the parts and trying to create something completely different, Tadashi was fine with it. In most cases, he ended up helping him and they’d make something really cool together, well, that what they thought anyway. But one day Hiro had torn apart one of his toys Tadashi had told him _so many times not to touch._ It was a present from their dad, his favorite bot from his favorite anime. He had begged and begged for the toy and it wound up under the Christmas tree one morning, and now it was _ruined._ He couldn’t help it, Tadashi was **nine,** and soon he would be the ten. Little brothers could be annoying and it’s not like a big brother manual came with the job.

But Hiro would only stare at him with this silly expression, nose scrunched and one eyebrow arched, looking at Tadashi like he could have come up with something better. It took Tadashi by surprise every time, until Hiro stood up and sarcastically said “ouch” and then he would just walk away.

They had been home alone for a short while now, so Tadashi didn’t hesitate to shout the following word when he had found his toy torn apart on the floor;

“Stupid!” He yells as Hiro closes the door to their shared bedroom. And he’s gone.

There was nothing but silence for a while. Tadashi relaxes his shoulders and looks down at the mess Hiro left on the floor.

Then he hears a soft voice from behind the door.

“…Dashi is the stupid one”.

And oh God, he really was stupid. Tadashi was sure Hiro was about to cry, and it felt like someone had shot him right in the heart. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he heard the sound of his little brothers tiny feet making their way down the stairs, and soon enough, the front door to their current home closed.

He had to say he was sorry. He never wanted to hurt his little brother like this, and he knew it was the last thing on earth Hiro needed to hear right now. He was just a moody (soon to be, mind you) ten year old. He should have been encouraging Hiro’s innovative thinking and urges to create something; he was just limited to his big brothers personal and _stupid_ mecha toys, that’s all.

Tadashi really was the stupid one.

He was looking for his little brother. It was getting late, the sky slowly darkening and the breeze getting colder. Hiro couldn’t have gone too far, right?

Someone is probably home by now; they’d get in trouble if they didn’t come back soon. And Tadashi was set on not coming back home empty handed.

The environment had changed completely now, the clouds disappearing and sun setting. The clock was ticking, and Tadashi was starting to get really worried now. Where was he? What if something had happened? He couldn’t live with himself if someone hurt Hiro when he was supposed to take care of him. He wasn’t completely sure where he was going, the neighborhood still unfamiliar to him. San Fransokyo was so foreign to them both, and if Tadashi wasn’t 100% sure where he currently was, he was 110% sure Hiro didn’t know either.

After what felt like hours, he had finally found Hiro, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, hugging his knee. His thick mop of hair covered his face and Tadashi took note of the shoelace that had come undone.

Hiro quickly lifted his head when he heard the sound of someone approaching him, and when he saw that it was Tadashi, he quickly averted his gaze and hugged his knee closer to his chest when Tadashi reached out his hand.

“Go away, stupid!” He yelled, not wanting to look his brother in the eye. He bit his quivering lip, breathing heavily trough his nose

_Don’t cry don’t cry don’t do not cry_

Tadashi stood there, hand in frozen in place. He heard that, the small tremble in Hiro’s voice as he said that last word.

_Stupid_

“You’re hurt”. He said, slowly taking a step forward and extending his arm a bit. He felt like he was trying to approach a wild animal.

“I’m not!”

“What is it then?”

He wanted to close the distance between them so bad. Physically or not, his baby brother was hurt, and there was no one to blame but his selfish big brother. He could see his brother shaking a bit, trembling.

“Hiro…” He tried to look his brother in the eye, but Hiro didn’t budge. He touched his shoulder now, and Hiro melted into his touch, despite his previous protests.

“Can’t tie your shoelace?” He smiled faintly, finger pointing towards his brother foot.

Hiro quickly turned around, finally facing his brother for the first time during this awkward situation, and _oh god_ his face was red with embarrassment and eyes on the filled with tears waiting to fall.

“Of course I can!” he shouted at Tadashi, voice so fragile like glass and Tadashi knew it would break into a million pieces any second now, and it absolutely made his chest feel so tight it was unbearable. Hiro was lying, of course. Tadashi knew. He stuffed the laces in his shoes every time he slid them on; he used to do the same until he learned to tie them on his own, unlike Hiro.

“… I want m-mommy to show me how!” He was sobbing now, trying his hardest not to let the tears fall, not in front of Tadashi. And the stutter that hesitantly rolled of his tongue at the mention of their mother…

Hiro is miles away from being stupid, Tadashi thought to himself. If Hiro could make a structured plan on how to make Mochi fly then there wasn’t a doubt left in Tadashi’s mind that told him he couldn’t tie his own shoelaces. But even with a genius mind and an endless world of creativity building up inside, a three year old child still longed for its mother’s warm embrace and whispers of comfort during a moment of distress, and Tadashi was the one who put him there.

He couldn’t provide what his little brother was asking for, sitting right there on the sidewalk trying god knows how hard not to cry. But Tadashi wasn’t kind a mother or a patient father. He wasn’t any of the things Hiro wanted right now, but he wanted to be.

…What was he supposed to say? Mommy is not here anymore, neither is daddy. They are gone and there’s no one to take their place. No one could ever replace them, and Tadashi didn’t want that either. It made Tadashi feel sick just thinking about it, and his eyes were burning now and his chest was tight and now Hiro was wailing like a little baby now because it’s such a fresh wound and it still hurts because Hiro is _only three_ and you _calledhimstupidyourethestupidone._

All he could think of doing was to hug his brother _so_ tight and that’s exactly what he did. Hiro was so loud, and he was grateful it was late and not that many people were out to see them like this. Hiro’s body twitched with every sob, and he buried his in Tadashi’s chest to muffle his loud sobs, and with every muffled “ _nii-san”_ the elder felt a harsh tug in his heart and it was just too much of a burden for a such a young child to carry at this age. He felt Tadashi’s arms around tighten even more, a soothing hand brushing his hair away from his face. Hiro repeatedly grabbed and released his hold on Tadashi’s tee, just like he did the first time Tadashi held his baby brother in his arms.

Then he felt his older brother bury his nose in his nose in his hair, sucking in a deep breath before he softly whispered;

“Tadashi is here”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... i am not too sure where i am going with this. Rating is probably(for sure) going to change. This is probably going to be 2-3 chapters long, depends on the response
> 
> This chapter is sorta Tadashi's point of view, i really wanted to explore his character a bit more with growing -up -elements and such. Who knows i might abuse him a bit...hehehehe (^_^).
> 
> Critique is very welcome!


End file.
